youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
| gender = Male | hair colour = Black | enemies = Mr. Freeze, Bane, Clayface | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Martial Arts expert, Master detective | equipment = Batarangs | first = 1 | voice = Bruce Greenwood }} Batman (born Bruce Wayne) is a legendary crime-fighting hero in Gotham City, and a member of the Justice League. He is Robin's mentor, and is responsible for assigning missions to Young Justice. Weisman, Greg(2011-02-02). Ask Greg question #12923. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-04. In his civilian guise as Bruce Wayne, he runs the company Wayne Tech, which has offices in Metropolis, Gotham City and Philadelphia. Personality Batman is a dark brooding person with a strict by the book personality. Batman rarely smiles and keeps a cool head in almost every situation. Despite this, he is not above showing kindness as he raised Robin like a son. His role and personality as a mentor to Young Justice shows him to be a very stern general and taskmaster, yet surprisingly understanding authority figure. He is quick to issue orders and expects them to be followed with no questions asked, but he does listen and at times even accept the opinions of younger heroes. His natural commanding presence and intimidating personality commands respect from Young Justice, but he rarely if ever abuses or lords his authority unfairly over them. In fact, even when the team makes mistakes on their missions, he makes certain to still praise them on what they did right, as well as educate them on what they didn't. Batman also seems to take a personal interest in the young heroes beyond their work as covert agents for the Justice League. Aside from Robin, he's taken an interest in trying to help Superboy and Superman connect, suggesting to Clark to try and help the newly born clone, and playing the role of a father figure. He also subtly consoles Superboy himself, stating the eventually the whole League (i.e. Superman) will be impressed in time, and reminding him that Kryptonians "have very hard heads". He is particularly fatherly towards Robin. One example of this was when Robin was feeling jealous of Aqualad because of the time that Batman spent with him as leader of Young Justice. Seeing Robin upset, Bruce set aside some time for the two of them to play one-on-one basketball. Characteristics Batman is tall, dark and imposing. He wears a dark grey costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest. The costume is laced with many seams lined with kevlar as he constantly is forced to go up against armed opponets. Batman also wears a black cowl at all times to hide his identity. When out of costume, Bruce normal wears dark suits, with white shirt and dark gray ties. He still wears his trademark scowl at these times as well. He is also shown to wear casual clothes at home. History Early Life Powers & Abilities Few of Batman's abilities have been demonstrated on the series thus far. He has no super powers, but has trained extensively and is shown defeating opponents far larger and more powerful than himself. Batman is Robin's teacher, and has taught him numerous skills including lock-picking and how to effectively disappear in jungle. *'Peak Human Conditioning: ' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training over his life, Batman has exercised physical form to perfection, surpassing even the finest of athletes. **'Speed': Batman is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a man of his age. **'Endurance': Batman's endurance is at the peak of his age and size able to run, move and fight for long periods. **'Agility': Batman has proven to be at the peak of human agility, able to leap high enough into the air in his battle against Mr. Freeze **'Durability:' Batman is capable of taking a great deal of physical abuse for someone his age. **'Strength:' Batman's physical strength are above most men his age as his is able to strike various enemies down with a single blow. *'Master Acrobat': Batman has proven to be able to perform amazing aerial maneuvers and flips. *'Martial Arts ': Batman is a skilled martial artist and is shown as a capable fighter, having trained Robin himself. *'Master of Stealth': Batman is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. *'Escape Artistry:' Batman is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in rather impressive time, and has educated Robin in the art as well. *'Detective Skills: '''Batman is known as the World's Greatest Detective, and has trained Robin exensively in deductive reasoning. *'Excellent Strategist: He is an excellent strategist having shown to take Clayface down in less than 10 seconds, making use of Clayface's weakness to electricity, when the entire Young Justice were all defeated by Clayface. *'''Expert Mechanic and Vehicle Driver: Batman has an arsenal of vehicles and weapons that he uses regularly and has taught Robin to use as well. *'Master Hacker and Computer Technician': Batman owns on the world's leading technical companies in the world, Wayne Tech, and his company is responsible for much of the Justice League's tech. He has also trained Robin in hacking and computer skills. Equipment Batman being a normal human with no super power, he carries a variety of weapons in his [[utility belt|'utility belt']] and relies on his custom tech such as: * Batarangs * Batmobile * Bathook * Batstaff * Batcape * Batpod though he is not seeing using most of them in the series, he uses them in other franchise. Relationships Robin Although the exact history of his relationship with Robin has not yet been revealed, it is implied that Batman took Dick Grayson in at a young age, and spent many years educating and training him in his role as Robin. Batman's general opinion of Robin, although rarely stated vocally, is high. When working in the field, they behave as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seems to try and treat Robin as a partner, rather than simply a sidekick, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceding to his points should the prove correct or logical. Batman seems to view Robin as a natural leader of the Young Justice team, but has not pushed him into the role. Batman acts like a father to Robin. When Batman told Robin to leave so that he could speak to Aqualad, Robin became angry and jealous. Noticing this, Batman asked Robin to play basketball with him in the Wayne Manor backyard, stating it to be a 'training' exercise for hand-eye coordination. Superman As two of the leading members of the Justice League and founders, Superman and Batman seem to share a respectable working relationship. They seem to rarely see eye to eye on methods to dealing with situations, both in the field and off, but they are willing to hear each other out, and defer opinion to one another depending on the situation. In recent time, Batman has grown concerned about Superman's behavior, regarding the introduction of his clone, Superboy. The fact Superman has actively avoided the boy and even attempted to pass him off on people like Batman and Red Tornado, has led Batman to attempt to talk to him about it, stating "This boy needs his father". Unfortunately, this statement resulted in Superman angrily denying responsibility for the boy before storming off. Still, Batman remains optimistic that Superman would eventually accept Superboy. Appearances Production Notes *Batman is voiced by Bruce Greenwood, who reprises his role from Batman: Under the Red Hood. References Category:Justice League Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Mentor